


What's In a Name?

by GuixonLove



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Angst with a Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 16:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17026332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuixonLove/pseuds/GuixonLove
Summary: Juuse sits down beside him on the bench. They sit in comfortable silence while Pekka ties his shoes. After a couple of seconds, he blurts, “You kept calling me son.”Pekka freezes, heat rushing to his cheeks. He clears his throat and says, “I did.”“Why?”Author's Note: I went back in and added a bit more. I hope you enjoy the little addition.





	What's In a Name?

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this [video](https://www.nhl.com/video/t-277350912/c-63979203)
> 
> Beta'd using basic Grammarly.

"Hey."

Pekka looks up from where he's changing out of his skates and sees Juuse standing in front of him. He gives him a smile before turning his attention back to slipping into his tennis shoes. "I'm almost done," he says.

Juuse sits down beside him on the bench. They sit in comfortable silence while Pekka ties his shoes. After a couple of seconds, he blurts, "You kept calling me son."

Pekka freezes, heat rushing to his cheeks. He clears his throat and says, "I did."

"Why?"

He finishes tying his shoes and sits up, turning on the bench so he can face Juuse. Reaching down, he takes one of Juuse's hands in his own and gently runs his thumb over the knuckles. "I did it because I almost slipped and called you sweetheart." A look of understanding comes to Juuse's face before shifting to one of sadness.

"I hate this," he says softly. Sighing, he leans forward and lays his head down on Pekka's shoulder. "I hate having to hide like this. It's not fair."

Pekka brings his other hand up and softly pets Juuse's hair. "I know. I hate it too. Believe me, I want nothing more than to tell the world how much you mean to me." Juuse sits back and looks up at Pekka, his eyes glassy with unshed tears.

"Do you regret it?" he asks softly. A lone tear slides down his cheek. "Us being together, I mean."

Shaking his head, Pekka leans forward and kisses away the tear before pressing his forehead against Juuse's. "No. If I go back in time, I wouldn't change a thing." He closes his eyes and sighs. "One day we'll be able to come out without fear of being shunned or judged for the difference in our ages. You and I were meant to be together and no one can make me feel otherwise."

Juuse sniffles and gives Pekka's hand a squeeze. He pulls back enough so he can kiss Pekka. When he moves away, he sits back and meets Pekka's eyes, smiling shyly. "I love you."

"I love you too." He runs his hand through Juuse's hair again this time playfully ruffling it. Juuse squirms away and quickly rearranges his hair back into place. Suddenly, he perks up and shoots Pekka a mischievous grin.

"Since you called me 'son', does that mean I should call you 'daddy'?" Pekka's eyes darken slightly, the sight sending a frisson of want up Juuse's spine. Without even realizing it, the two of them lean forward until their lips are close enough to touch.

"Perhaps you should only call me that when it's just the two of us," Pekka says in a low voice, pressing a kiss onto the corner of Juuse's mouth. "Otherwise I might do something very inappropriate." Juuse swallows hard and ignores the want pooling in his stomach.

Leaning back, he gives Pekka an innocent smile. "Yes, daddy." Pekka chuckles, shaking his head in amusement.

"You are trouble with a capital 'T'."

"And yet you still love me," Juuse retorts.

"Indeed." Pekka gets to his feet and holds a hand out to Juuse. "Let's go home so I can reward you for us winning the game." Juuse beams as he slips his hand into Pekka's. As they're walking towards the door, Pekka says, "You really were amazing out there on the ice. Some of those shots you made were quite impressive."

Juuse looks over at Pekka, his eyes bright with joy. "Are you saying you were proud of me, Daddy?" Pekka squeezes Juuse's hand and shoots him a smile. "Always, baby." Smiling brightly, Juuse lays his head down on Pekka's shoulder and the two of them walk away hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Hawkeye_Squared)!
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much welcomed as they help to feed the muse. Thanks for reading!


End file.
